Friendship
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: I'm not givin' anything away! R&R, No Flames, be nice, and did I mention R&R?


**Chapter 1: Friendship**

_Note: This fic is centerned around Nova and Otto's relationship. Not a love fic, though. Sorry, to those who wanted a Nova/Otto luv fic!

* * *

"WAH! I CAN'T FIND IT!" Otto cried and started to cry and Nova ran over to him and tried to comfurte him _

"It's O.K, Otto!" Nova said and hugged him

"What did you lose?" Gibson asked

"A book. It was my favorite photo album book!" Otto said

Everyones expressions went blank and they shook it off

"Sorry, you lost us at 'A book'" Chiro said

"Where did you last put it?" Antauri asked

Otto thought for 10 minutes and said "Under my bed...But I already looked their!"

"O.K...maybe you put it in the kiction!" Sparx said

"Looked."

"Under all that junk in your room?" Gibson said

"Looked."

"On your chair?" Antauri asked

"Looked."

"Maybe those places you fixed today" Chiro said

"Looked."

Then Otto started to cry again

"Oh, it's O.K, Otto! We'll find it! What does it look like?" Nova said

"It's a green book, square, has 'N O M A' in yellow letters, and it has a picture of a kitten on it!"

"What the heck does N.O.M.A mean?" Sparx asked

"None of your buisness!" Otto mocked and stuck out his touge

"GRRRR!"

"Stop it you 2! And lets get searchin'!" Nova said and everyone spit up

----Later----

"I could find it." Chiro said

"Me neither, Kid." Sparx said

"Nor could I." Antauri said

Gibson just shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry, Otto. I couldn't find it either" Nova said and hugged to green monkey as he cried in Nova's fur

"Well, it's now 10:00...AM..." Chiro said and goaned they had searched all of yesterday and all night and everybody was tired

"Lets have a good rest" Antauri said and everybody went to their rooms

----In Nova's room----(Novs Prov)

Man, I've been listening to Otto cry and weep for 50 minutes now and it's annoying! I wonder what was in that book that would make Otto cry after just losing it...hmmm...I stood up from my desk and flopped down on my bed--OUCH!

"What the!" I started and threw my pillow to see what was under it and I gaped.

Right there was Otto's photo album! Shoot! I was too busy checking everywhere else, I forgot my room! I hopped on my bed happily and picked up the book. My curiousity got the better of me and I opened it and I gasped as I saw on what I saw on the first page!

It had a picture of Otto and me sitting happily on a rail with icecream in hand! There was spots of icecream on Otto's face and Nova was laughing beside him. He was laughing also! Under it wrote in Otto's hand writting...wait! It's so neat! Otto's handwritting is usally looks like it was made by a 4 year old! It said:

_**N**ova  
**O**tto  
**M**emory  
**A**lbum_

So that's what N.O.M.A stood for! I flipped through the photos, they were all about us! Some had the others in it, but it was still centered on us! I gaped in surprised as I saw the last picture.

It was a beautiful picture of me! No, not a photo, a sketch! I didn't know Otto could draw! And this well, too! I was smiling happily in the picture. Next to it was a girl human with golden hair that went down to her waist, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a pink band on her left arm, blue jeans, a yellow scarf, brown gloves, white sneakers and a yellow pendent around her neck!

Under it it said _'Nova in human form'._

I couldn't believe it! He drew me in robot monkey **and **human form?

I heard my door open and I spun around to see Otto with a big smile on his face

"You found it!" he said smiling happily and he ttok the book from me.

"I like your drawings" I managed to say and Otto didn't blush or look embaressed! He seemed...glad...

"You really like 'em? I tried my hardest on 'em!"

"I do like 'em. You a great artist!"

"Thanks!"

"Why did you make that book?"

"It shows how great friends we are!"

I smiled and said "That makes sense!"

"Hey, Nov."

"Yea?"

"Do you remember when we first became friends?"

"Of course! I remembered it like it was yesterday!"

"Could you tell me?"

I frowned and looked confused, but I smiled and said "Sure"

_Flashback_

_The Alchemist comes in with a certain yellow monkey with pink eyes _

_"This is Nova. She is your new teammate. Be nice to her." he said and started to leave, but is stopped by Mandarin_

_"Wait you mean this **girl **is on our team!" Mandarin said_

_"Yes"_

_Mandarin was shocked but left to train_

_"Hiya, I'm Nova!" Nova said happily and examaining her new teammates_

_"Hello, I am Antauri"_

_"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but please, call me Gibson"_

_"The names SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx!"_

_"Nice meet you all! Who's that?" Nova said and pointed to a certain green monkey with black eyes_

_"Him?Don't bother talking to him.He never talks to us. Not even when we first met him!" Sparx said and everyone, except Nova & Otto, left to train with Mandarin_

_"I'm Nova!" Nova said to the quiet monkey_

_He kept silent and he stared at Nova_

_"What's your name?"_

_Silence_

_"Do you even **have**a name?"_

_Silence_

_Nova sighed and sat in her new bubble chair and watched the ground_

_"I'm Otto." a childish voice said and Nova turned to the silent monkey_

_"What?"_

_"I'm Otto." he said again_

_Nova smiled and walked over to him_

_"Why are you so silent! You have a cute voice!"_

_Otto blushed a bit and smiled a little_

_"I don't know."_

_"Maybe your one of those 'Strong but Silent' tipes!"_

_"really?"_

_"Yea! What do you do in your spare time?"_

_"I'm a mecanic. I fix the robot when sothin's busted."_

_"Cool! I would tell you mine, but I don't have one yet!"_

_Otto smiled and laughed. He looked at her with perky childish eyes and grabed her hands_

_"Do you want to be friends?"_

_Nova stared and smiled big. She made a friend on her first day on the team! "Of course!"_

_End Flashback_

Nova chuckled and looked at Otto.

"We've been friends since then!" Nova said

"Yup! Haven't you noticed that we've gotten pretty close since we became friends!"

"You bet!"

"Can we **always **be friends?"

"Of course!"

They laughed until the alarm went off and ran out of the room to the main room to fight the evil!

The story ends with Otto's bok opened with a picture of them when they first met. Their friendship will never end.

**The End!**

* * *

End of Story!

Hm. Not bad for somthing I typed at 1:45 to 2:02 AM...

**Please Review!**


End file.
